Severing Old Ties
by Tr3adst0ne
Summary: As Jack travels to Europe, he reminisces on the past. *Spoilers for Season 8*


**Severing Old Ties  
By Tr3adst0ne **

Disclaimer: I do not own 24 or any of its characters. It is solely the property of FOX Entertainment and Image Entertainment.

Rating: K+

Synopsis: As Jack travels to Europe, he reminisces on the past.

Author's Note: Contains spoilers to Season 8. A short story that serves as a sort of props to my fellow service members at home and abroad. 

* * *

Jack sat alone on a boat among European fishermen. With no definite destination, he cared little about where they were going. When he first came aboard, some of them looked at him with suspicious eyes. The aura that he carried with him was a mysterious one. Since he paid a reasonable amount of money to the captain of the crew to have everyone else on the ship mind their business, it was exactly what they ended up doing.

It has been two weeks since Jack escaped from New York City. He knew beforehand that with the slaying of Russian Ambassador Novokovich and his staff, as well as the former CTU operative's kidnapping of President Charles Logan, he was in more than a heap of trouble. The consequences of his actions carried with it a grave threat against his family; one that he could not ignore. It made it all the more reason to flee the country and move to the European continent where they would come after him.

Jack thought about how Kim was doing with her husband and daughter, with his only link to his family is Chloe. He couldn't risk using email since the government kept the lines monitored, and they have her on record as being one of Jack's closest allies. At least, one of the few that he had left anyway... When he made landfall he would need to find a way to stay in touch without the government knowing of it.

Outside of the boat it drizzled gently, the water drops increasing with intensity as the waterborne craft made its journey through the Atlantic. A stubble formed on his face, his eyes strained from the tiredness of the struggles he endured over the past several years. He never felt more battle-weary than he did presently. All he ever wanted was to be left alone. But that wasn't possible anymore, not with the Russians and his fellow Americans onto him. Like the Chinese consulate incident several years ago, he knew he'd have to watch his back for the rest of his life. He often asked himself was how long it would be before the Russians or the Americans caught onto him and take him out.

The former CTU agent fished out an old photograph hidden in his jacket and studied it carefully. The picture displayed him and his wife Teri sitting side by side with Kim in the middle when she was only five years old, the American flag in her tiny hand. They were celebrating the 4th of July in Los Angeles when he worked with SWAT, prior to his transfer into CTU LA.

After the reunion with his daughter back in D.C., she gave him the photograph which she kept as a reminder of their time together as a family. He pocketed the photograph away and stared into the sky, as the rain pattered against his forehead. The former agent missed Kim and his granddaughter greatly, and told himself in his mind that the only way to protect them was to sever them from his life. It was painful, but it was necessary. After all, many of the things he did during his tenure and CTU was out of necessity.

As he contemplated years long gone, he took notice of the ship's captain standing just a few feet away in front of Jack. The fellow kept his hands in his pockets as the air grew colder. But it didn't bother Jack at all. In fact, it provided him an escape from the bloodbath of killing for the past thirty years.

"Are you alright, my friend?" the elderly man asked Jack, his thick accent prevalent in every word he muttered.

"I'm fine," the former federal agent answered calmly.

"You sure?"

"I'm just thinking, that's all."

"You should take a break. The cook's made soup for the crew down at the mess hall. It would be good if you joined us. You look like you could use something to eat."

After he contemplated the captain's offer, Jack finally conceded.

"Okay, I'll give it a try," the ex-CTU chuckled. He rose onto his feet and followed his host as they made their way below decks towards the mess where the crew dined. He thought back on his past once again, and discarded it so he could focus on the present. The only option he had left was to move forward. After all, moving forward was something he did best.

**The End**


End file.
